Hiyori Sarugaki
| obrazek = 300px | rasa = Hybryda Hollowa i Shinigami | urodziny = 1 sierpnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 133 cm | waga = 26 kg | przynależność = Visored | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | poprzedni zawód = Wicekapitan 12. Oddziału, Szef Sekcji Rozwoju TechnologiiManga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strona 8 | poprzedni zespół = Plik:12.jpeg 12. Oddział | poprzedni partner = Kirio Hikifune, Kisuke Urahara | bazy operacyjne = Magazyn Visoredów, Karakura, Świat Ludzi | edukacja = Akademia ShinōAnime Bleach; Odcinek 208 | shikai = Kubikiri Orochi | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 22, Rozdział 189 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 112 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japoński głos = Reiko Takagi | angielski głos = Mela Lee }} jest byłą wicekapitan 12. Oddziału pod dowództwem Kirio Hikifune, później Kisuke Urahary. Obecnie nadal jest częścią grupy Visoredów pozostałych w Karakurze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 1-2 Wygląd Hiyori jest drobnej budowy ciała blondynką o brązowych oczach i włosach krótkich spiętych w dwa kucyki. Ubrana jest najczęściej w czerwony dres w białe paski. Na piersi jej bluzy widnieje naszywka, przedstawiająca pierwsze kanji jej nazwiska. Swoje Zanpakutō nosi na plecach. Nieco pod oczami, nad polikami ma po trzy piegi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 189 strona 14 Hiyori ma również nieco wydłużony lewy górny kieł, dzięki któremu u Ichigo i Shinjiego zyskała pseudonim "wampirzyca". Dawniej, podczas pracy dla Soul Society Hiyori nosiła standardowe Shihakushō (Uniform Shinigami) z insygniami wicekapitana 12. Oddziału. Jej włosy były zdecydowanie dłuższe - różnica między kitkami jest dosyć widoczna. Nie nosiła wówczas również spinek, które możemy dziś zauważyć w okolicach jej grzywki. Osobowość Pomimo swojego niedużego wzrostu, Hiyori jest bardzo energiczna i wybuchowa, często gwałtowna oraz popędliwa. Najczęściej złość wyładowuje na Shinjim, wdając się z nim w bójki. Pomimo codziennych utarczek z chłopakiem zdarzają się jednak momenty, które podkreślają silną więź, jaka ich łączy. Jest arogancka w stosunku do większości innych osób, co widać było jeszcze w Soul Society. Przyznała nawet, że nienawidzi Shinigami i ludzi - wyjaśniałoby to również jej lekceważącą postawę względem Ichigo. Była bardzo przywiązana do Kirio Hikifune, którą szanowała i traktowała jako matczyną figurę. Historia thumb|left|190px|Hiyori jako wicekapitan Około 110 lat przed pozyskaniem przez Ichigo mocy Shinigami, Hiyori pełniła rolę wicekapitana 12. Oddziału, pod rozkazami Kirio Hikifune. Kiedy kapitan 5. Oddziału, Shinji Hirako, przybywa przed baraki 1. Oddziału na ceremonię inauguracyjną Kisuke Urahary, zostaje przywitany przez Hiyori kopniakiem w twarz. Incydent ten doskonale pokazuje, że relacje pomiędzy tą dwójką nie różnią się zbytnio od tych, które będą łączyć ich ponad wiek później. Za swoje zachowanie Sarugaki zostaje skarcona przez kapitana 7. Oddziału, Lova Aikawę, który uderza ją pięścią w głowę. Dziewczyna wszczyna krótką awanturę, następnie zostaje wywleczona przez mężczyznę z powrotem do budynku, podczas gdy Hirako wciąż posyła w jej stronę zabawne miny. Chwilę potem blondynka wraz z Lisą Yadōmaru i Aizenem Sōsuke, porucznikami 8. oraz 5. Dywizji, są obecni przy dyskusji swoich kapitanów na temat awansu Hikifune, w drodze na zebranie mające na celu ogłoszenie tożsamości świeżo wybranego dowódcy Oddziału numer 12. thumb|Hiyori kłóci się z Kisuke Kolejny raz mamy okazję zobaczyć Hiyori u boku nowego kapitana, podczas pierwszego spotkania ich dywizji. Napięta atmosfera, panująca jeszcze po niedawnym odejściu Kirio, nie ułatwia Kisuke zdobycia zaufania swoich podopiecznych. Sarugaki otwarcie wyraża jej mało pozytywną opinię, dotyczącą osoby Urahary, twierdząc, iż jest to zdanie wszystkich członków oddziału. Z pożegnalnym kopem wymierzonym w stronę kapitana, co, jak zaraz potem się przekonała, nie było mądrym pomysłem, opuszcza salę. Rozdrażniona zaistniałą sytuacją porucznik przechadza się po jednej z dzielnic Soul Society, gdy nagle wpada na nią pokaźnych rozmiarów wóz, taszczący rzeczy Kisuke. Hiyori nie spodobała się wieść o przeprowadzce, co zaowocowało kolejnym incydentem, który doprowadził do lekkiego poturbowania wicekapitan przez rupiecie Urahary. Po powrocie do siedziby swojej dywizji, wściekła Sarugaki znowu narzeka na nowego dowódcę, aby za chwilę się na niego natknąć. Mężczyzna proponuje jej pomoc i pokazuje apteczkę, jednak oburzona dziewczyna agresywnie odmawia, kopie go w twarz, po czym zostawia obolałego kapitana. Dzień później, na kolejnym zebraniu 12. Oddziału, rozmowa najpierw obraca się wokół przeprowadzki Kisuke, potem jednak dotyczy polityki dywizji. Blondyn swoją beztroską i dziecinnym zachowaniem znowuż wzburza porucznik, co skutkuje kolejnym kopniakiem. Gdy spotkanie oddziałowe dobiegło końca, Hiyori ponownie wybiera się na spacer, a po drodze zaczepia ją Hirako. Wdają się w normalną dla nich kłótnię, lecz gdy Shinji nieświadomie naśladuje Uraharę, blondynka nie wytrzymuje i sprawia, że kolega całuje podeszwę jej buta. Wracając do swojego oddziału, dziewczyna zauważa kilku przełożonych, leniuchujących w towarzystwie ich dowódcy, przez co wybucha awantura. Sarugaki wymusza na kapitanie pojedynek wręcz, który z łatwością wygrywa, jednak jak później się okazuje, tylko przez dobroduszność Kisuke. Nazajutrz Uraharze dostało się od porucznik, zszokowanej nowym wyglądem biura kapitańskiego. Dowódca podjął próbę uspokojenia dziewczyny, jednak przyniosło to odwrotne skutki. Mężczyzna z uśmiechem na twarzy przytrzymuje podwładną i prosi o wspólną wizytę w Siedlisku Larw. W drodze do wspomnianego miejsca, Hiyori nagle traci chęci, nie mając ochoty na dalszą podróż, lecz dowódca napiera na nią, finalnie przekonując do dotrzymania mu kroku. Idąc przez tereny należące do 2. Oddziału, Urahara uchyla nieco rąbka informacji na temat Onmitsukidō - Tajnych Służb Operacyjnych. Sarugaki porównała Siedlisko Larw do lochów, kiedy wraz z jej dowodzącym kierowali się do sali, w której trzymano potencjalnie niebezpiecznych Shinigami. Kisuke dzieli się z blondynką swoim pomysłem o spożytkowaniu umiejętności tutejszych więźniów, jednak ona nie wydaje się przekonana. Ich dyskusję przerywa mężczyzna, w którym wicekapitan rozpoznaje kolegę ze szkoły. Gdy ten odwraca jej uwagę i błaga o wolność, znienacka pojawia się kolejny osiłek, próbujący zaatakować Hiyori od tyłu. Spanikowana dziewczyna przypomina sobie, iż zostawiła swojego Żniwiarza w barakach oddziału, co uniemożliwia jej obronę. Na szczęście Urahara w porę blokuje cios napastnika i tłumaczy o zakazie wnoszenia broni na teren Siedliska. Wzburzeni więźniowie wywołują krótką potyczkę, a znajomy Hiyori bierze ją za zakładnika, ona jednakże bez problemu wyswobadza się i nokautuje czarnowłosego. Po pokonaniu buntowników, dwójka Shinigami schodzi w głębsze zaułki więzienia, gdzie Urahara przedstawia Mayuriemu Kurotsuchi swoją propozycję. Zdziwiona porucznik pyta o tożsamość mężczyzny, a gdy ten nie rozpoznaje jej płci, usiłuje wdać się z nim w kłótnię. Kapitan powstrzymuje ją, kontynuując rozmowę. Ucieszona wicekapitan chce opuścić lochy, gdy Kurotsuchi odmawia Kisuke, kapitan jednak ją wstrzymuje i oświadcza iż pragnie, by więzień został jego zastępcą, co wstrząsa Hiyori. 9 lat po nadaniu Uraharze stanowiska dowodzącego 12. Oddziałem, widzimy Hiyori u boku jego oraz zwerbowanego naukowca, spacerujących wzdłuż dzielnic Seireitei. Podczas przechadzki natykają się oni na Hirako wraz z jego porucznikiem i wdają w dyskusję o tajemniczej serii zniknięć w Rukongai. Chwilę potem rozmowę przerywa Sarugaki, aby ukarać blondyna za nieprzywitanie się z nią. O zachodzie słońca dziewczyna pomaga Mayuriemu w Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii. Słysząc, jak mężczyzna na nią narzeka, traci cierpliwość i urządza burdę. Po zawołaniu na pomoc Kisuke, zapomina o kłótni, gdy zaciekawiona zauważa gigai na plecach blondyna. Nagle rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, a żołnierz 9. Oddziału prosi o wsparcie w imieniu jego kapitana, Kenseia Mugurumy. Po usłyszeniu wyjaśnień Urahara decyduje, aby to Hiyori udała się do Rukongai. Dziewczyna z początku protestuje, lecz ostatecznie wykonuje polecenie. Sarugaki myśląc o głupocie swojego kapitana biegnie z tobołami przez las, lecz jej misję przerywa nagły atak zhollowfikowanego dowódcy 9. Oddziału. Dziewczyna nie będąc mentalnie gotowa na stawienie czoła przyjacielowi, stawia na ucieczkę, aczkolwiek nie jest to proste przy tak szybkim przeciwniku. Z odsieczą przybywa Shinji oraz reszta zespołu od sprawy zniknięć dusz i nie zważając na sprzeciwy poturbowanej wicekapitan, decydują się podjąć walkę, do której później dołącza Mashiro Kuna, będąca w stanie, co jej kapitan. Za pomocą Kidō Hachigena uziemienie napastników jest sukcesem, a Shinigami zastanawiają się, z jakiej przyczyny ich pobratymcy są w takim stanie. Rozmyślania nie trwają długo, gdyż i Hiyori przechodzi proces częściowej zmiany w Hollowa, po czym wymierza Shinjiemy cios kataną. Chwilę potem Aizen, Gin i Tōsen pojawiają się na miejscu masakry. Podczas, kiedy porucznik Hirako prowokuje swojego kapitana, dziewczyna próbuje pozostać przy zmysłach, jednak Kaname pozbawia ją przytomności szybkim cięciem mieczem. Podobnie jak reszta Visoredów, Hiyori zostaje przeniesiona do 12. Oddziału, gdzie Kisuke usiłuje odwrócić hollowfikację, co kończy się fiaskiem. Uratowany przez Yoruichi od niesprawiedliwego wyroku Centrali 46, Urahara wraz z nią i Tessaiem postanawia przygotować dla wszystkich gigai, by schronić się przez jakiś czas w świecie ludzi. Fabuła Arrancar thumb|200px|Hiyori karci Hirako Pierwszy raz Hiyori zostaje wspomniana jako "Panna Sarugaki" podczas rozmowy telefonicznej Hirako, która nastąpiła kilka chwil po jego konfrontacji z Ichigo. Wówczas dziewczyna najprawdopodobniej skarciła Shinjiego za porażkę w próbie zwerbowania Kurosakiego do Visoredów. Wówczas Hirako uspokaja ją i zapewnia, że to tylko kwestia czasu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 187, strona 6 Hiyori we własnej osobie debiutuje nieco później. Kiedy Shinji głośno narzeka na trudy szkoły, które spotykają go tylko dlatego, że Visoredzi muszą posiąść Kurosakiego, zostaje znienacka zaatakowany przez dziewczynę. Chłopak z pretensjami odwraca się, zastając za sobą Hiyori. Drobna blondynka bez żadnego ostrzeżenia ponownie karci Shinjiego za użalanie się nad sobą. Narwana członkini Visoredów szarpiąc Hirako zmusza go do tłumaczeń w sprawie ciągnącej się sprawy Ichigo. Wówczas znajdują ich Yasutora i Orihime. Za to, że Hirako dał się śledzić zostaje jeszcze raz ukarany. Zmartwiona losami przyjaciela Inoue pyta blondyna wprost, kim właściwie jest on i jego koleżanka, oraz czego chcą od Ichigo. Sarugaki wyśmiewa zadane pytanie, mówiąc, że na pewno nie powie jej tego wszystkiego ot tak. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 189, strony 13-17 Dziewczyna zupełnie nagle przedstawia się. Orihime jest wyraźnie zdziwiona takim zachowaniem, jednak niecierpliwa Visoredka popędza rozmówców, nakazując im zrobić to samo. Kiedy dwójka przyjaciół podaje swoje nazwiska, blondynka kpi z nich, nazywając ich "księżniczką" i "tygrysem" (Jest to nawiązanie do znaków kanji w nazwiskach bohaterów; "Hime" oznacza księżniczka, natomiast "Tora" - tygrys). Kiedy wskazuje, że w nazwisku jej i Shinjiego można znaleźć znaki na "małpę" i "hirę" ("Hira" w "Hirako" oznacza "płaski"), natychmiast krytykuje ją Hirako, który uważa, że jeżeli on nie ma w nazwisku kanji na jakiekolwiek zwierzę, to powinien być pominięty. Za tak śmiałe i otwarte wytknięcie błędu Hiyori zostaje uderzony w nos. Sarugaki zaczyna czepiać się Inoue; przez wzgląd na duży biust i błyszczące włosy rzuca, że już jej nie lubi. Shinji trzymając się za krwawiący nos oskarża Hiyori o zwyczajne kompleksy, za co ponownie zostaje uderzony w twarz. Rozmowa wyraźnie zaczyna nudzić Sarugaki, gdyż sięga ona po swoje Zanpakutō, zapowiadając bliską śmierć Orihime i Yasutory. Wówczas interweniuje Shinji, który bierze ją na ręce i ucieka. Co prawda Inoue chce ich ścigać, jednak Sado ją zatrzymuje; chłopak jest pewien, że nawet, gdyby dali radę ich dogonić, na pewno zginęliby. Biegnąc dalej przed siebie, Shinji kłóci się z Hiyori. Dziewczyna na wszelkie możliwe sposoby próbuje wydostać się z uścisku kompana, jednak okazuje się być to daremne. Hirako w mało komfortowy sposób ustawia ją do pionu. Kiedy ta uspokaja się jakiś czas później, oświadcza, iż nienawidzi ludzi oraz Shinigami. Shinji smutno odpowiada, że właśnie dlatego powinna poczekać jeszcze trochę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 190, strony 1-5 thumb|left|190px|Hiyori zakłada maskę Jakiś czas później Ichigo nawiązuje kontakt z Visoredami. Przybywa do ich kwatery.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 214, strony 18-19 Hirako jest przekonany, że rudowłosy chłopak postanowił wreszcie się do nich przyłączyć, jednak Kurosaki zaprzecza, mówiąc, że ma zamiar ich tylko "wykorzystać do uciszenia" swojego Wewnętrznego Hollowa. Rozmowie tej przysłuchuje się także Sarugaki. Shinji nie wydaje się być skorym do tak bezinteresownej pomocy Ichigo, dlatego też Przedstawiciel Shinigami postanawia zmusić go do tego. Między chłopcami dochodzi do walki, która jest obserwowana i żywo komentowana przez pozostałą część tajemniczej grupy. Podczas gdy większość Visoredów zaczyna rozmawiać o Ichigo, Sarugaki głęboko wzdycha i wstaje z miejsca. Mashiro pyta dziewczyny, dokąd idzie, jednak ta ignoruje ją i nakazuje jedynie utworzyć Ushōdzie pięciowarstwową barierę dookoła kryjówki Visoredów. Wówczas niespodziewanie Sarugaki ingeruje w starcie Kurosakiego i Hirako, uderzając blondyna laczkiem. Cios okazuje się wystarczająco silny, aby odrzucony Shinji rozbił sobą barierę Hachigena. Wobec tego wydarzenia, dziewczyna krytykuje jakość pracy różowowłosego Visoreda, jednak po kilku minutach porzuca temat, skupiając swoją uwagę na Ichigo. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|right|Visoredzi przybywają na scenę Kiedy Hooleer uwalnia z Jōkaku Enjō Aizena, Gina i Tōsena, do Sztucznej Karakury przybywają Visoredzi. Wśród nich obecna jest także Hiyori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 364, strony 16-17 Po kilku chwilach, Shinji pyta swojego zespołu, czy którekolwiek z nich chciałoby zamienić dwa słowa z kimś z Gotei 13. Kiedy ledwie skończył zdanie, od razu spotkał się z przeczącą odpowiedzią Sarugaki. Lekko zdenerwowany odpowiada, że to pytanie nie tyczyło się jej, na co Hiyori krzyczy, że to pytanie było skierowane do wszystkich, więc także i do niej. Większość grupy praktycznie jednogłośnie odrzuca propozycję Hirako. Ostatecznie, jedynie Lisa decyduje się z niej skorzystać. Kiedy dziewczyna oddala się używając Shunpo, Hiyori pyta, dokąd się właściwie wybiera. Wówczas także Shinji ulatnia się w celu rozmowy z wszechkapitanem, co doprowadza Hiyori do jeszcze większego szału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 4-6 Mija kilka minut, kiedy Hooleer wypluwa z siebie gromadę Gillianów. Wówczas na znak Hirako Visoredzi przyodziewają swoje maski, gotowi do walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 15-17 thumb|190px|left|Hiyori zabija Gilliana Grupa przez kilka minut stoi nieruchomo, by po chwili wyciągnąć swoje Zanpakutō i ruszyć w stronę armii Hollowów. Sarugaki, podobnie jak pozostali Visoredzi bez trudu eliminuje kilkoro Gillianów, używając Suikawari i Cero.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strony 1-5 Poziom mocy tajemniczych przybyszy wywołują szok u obserwujących wszystko Shinigamich. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 15 W pewnym momencie Sajin ratuję Hirako przed ciosem Tōsena. Jego poczynania obserwowane były przez kapitanów Drugiego i Dziesiątego Oddziału. Wówczas Harribel przypuszcza atak na młodego kapitana. Przed ciosem ochraniają go Yadōmaru i Sarugaki. Hitsugaya przyznaje wtedy, że prawdopodobnie nie ma wystarczająco czasu, aby spytać, czy grupa jest po stronie Gotei 13 czy też nie. Blondynka ściągając maskę rzuca, że nie chce pomagać Shinigami, jednak najprawdopodobniej nie ma wyboru.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strony 4, 6-9 thumb|190px|right|Sarugaki kłóci się z Hitsugayą Kiedy Tōshirō razem z dwoma Visoredkami staje naprzeciw Tres Espada, chłopak sygnalizuje, że ma coś do powiedzenia. Hiyori wykrzykuje, że lepiej dla niego, aby się streścił, zaznaczając od razu, że nie ma zamiaru tracić czasu na wyjaśnianie kim właściwie jest. Białowłosy chłopiec przyznaje, że nie interesuje go to zbytnio w tym momencie. Shinigami chce prosić, aby dwie przybyszki zajęły się Harribel, podczas gdy on zajmie się Aizenem. To ponownie wyprowadza z równowagi Hiyori; dziewczyna kategorycznie odmawia, krzycząc, że przybyła tu właśnie po to, aby osobiście skopać tyłek Sōsuke. Hitsugaya przyznaje jej rację, po czym wycofuje się, jednak to nie wystarcza Hiyori. Wyrywna dziewczyna żąda przeprosin. Zdezorientowany Tōshirō wyjękuje słowo "przepraszam", jednak Sarugaki karci go za to, że mówi to zbyt cicho i nie patrząc mu w oczy. Wówczas Hiyori ponosi; zaczyna ona pytać, dlaczego "taki dzieciak jak on" ma na sobie strój kapitana, oraz czy faktycznie nim jest, czy tylko się za niego przebrał. Później sugeruje, że chłopak oszukiwał, żeby nim zostać. Cierpliwość Hitsugayi zostaje wystawiona na próbę, kiedy blondynka zalewa go falą wyzwisk, jednak ostatecznie kończy się, gdy ta nazywa go "karłem". Kapitan 10. Oddziału chwyta kłótliwą dziewczynę za podkoszulek, krytykując ją, ponieważ nazywa go karłem, będąc podobnego wzrostu. Rozpoczyna się wojna słowna między dwójką nieznajomych, jednak ostatecznie zostaje ona zignorowana przez Lisę, która rusza na Tier sama.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 368, strony 10-13 Nieco później Hiyori ponownie zakłada maskę i używa Shikai, po czym razem z Lisą i Tōshirō atakują Harribel, tworząc dużych ilości wybuch.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 13-15 Wtedy niespodziewanie Aizen rani Tier mieczem, eliminując ją z walkiManga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strona 18 pozostawiając Shinjiego dosłownie przy Sarugaki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strona 6 thumb|left|190px|Hiyori krzyczy na Aizena Kiedy Hiyori staje naprzeciwko Aizena, jej maska znika. Wówczas Shinji ostrzega pozostałych Visoredów, aby nie podchodzili do Sōsuke bez odpowiedniego namysłu; w przeciwnym wypadku, mogą stracić życie. Sarugaki rzuca, że nie trzeba jej tego mówić dwa razy, jednak Hirako przyznaje, że słowa te kieruje przede wszystkim do niej. Wprost prosi dziewczyną o utrzymanie opanowania. Cała sytuacja wywołuje uśmiech Sōsuke. Mężczyzna otwarcie mówi, że tego rodzaju rozwaga jest dla Shinjiego bardzo typowa. Kończąc zdanie, tytułuje Hirako mianem "kapitana". Wzburza to Sarugaki, jednak blondyn ponownie ją uspokaja. Po chwili Aizen kontynuuje wypowiedź. Twierdzi, że słowa "nie zbliżajcie się do niego bez namysłu" brzmią dosyć głupio; nie ważne, czy zaatakują go sami, czy podejdą go bliżej, dla Aizena koniec będzie taki sam. Kiedy mówi, że nie ma na myśli przyszłości czy śmierci Visoredów, zaznacza, że nie mogą uciec od swojej przeszłości. Na tą drwinę reagują już nawet Rose i Love. Mimo to, Hirako wciąż zachowujący spokój upomina ich, aby nie dali się wodzić Sōsuke za nos. thumb|right|190px|Sarugaki przebita przez [[Shinsō]] Kiedy Aizen mówi, że cała grupa Visoredów jest martwa, nieprzerwanie od tamtej feralnej nocy sto lat temu, Sarugaki nie wytrzymuje tak obranej w słowa kpiny. Pomimo krzyków Shinjiego rzuca się w kierunku Aizena, zamachując się już, aby zadać mu cios swoim Zanpakutō. Wówczas zostaje przecięta w pół przez Gina. thumb|left|190px|Shinji trzyma ranną przyjaciółkę Przepołowiona dziewczyna spada na ziemię, jednak przed upadkiem chroni ją Hirako. Śmiertelnie ranna, trzymana przez Shinjiego uśmiecha się i przeprasza go, tłumacząc, że nie mogła się już powstrzymać. Przerażony Hirako wzywa na pomoc Hachigena, jednak wówczas orientuje się, że stracił on rękę; w obecnym stanie nie będzie mógł pomóc Sarugaki. Jedyną osobą, która mogłaby jej teraz pomóc jest Orihime. Przywódca Visoredów wznosi okrzyk ku niebu; wzywa na pomoc Ichigo, zastanawiając się, dlaczego nie ma go tak długo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strony 6-15 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Hiyori wyczuwa Reiatsu Po popołudniowej kąpieli, Hiyori idąc ulicą opowiada o jej atutach. Kiedy nie otrzymuje żadnej odpowiedzi, zaczyna krzyczeć. Idąca tuż za nią Lisa tłumaczy, że Love poszedł do sklepu po Jumpa i mleczko do kawy. Krótka wymiana zdań dotycząca zniknięcia Hacchiego i kluczy od bazy zostaje przerwana, kiedy Sarugaki wyczuwa obecność jakiegoś Shinigami. Wówczas pojawia się niewielkie zakrzywienie przestrzeni, przypominające Gargantę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strony 1-2 Dziewczyna później zostaje wspomniana przez Kirio. Kiedy dawna kapitan Sarugaki przybywa do Soul Society razem z Oddziałem 0, pyta Hirako, dlaczego nie ma z nim Hiyori. Shinji z początku nie zdaje sobie sprawy, kto jest jego rozmówcą, jednak po chwili domyśla się, kim jest, po zdrobniałym sposobie mówienia o Hiyori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 517, strona 4 thumb|190px|left|Hiyori z narzędziami do pracy Niedługi czas po inwazji Wandenreich na Soul Society, Hiyori otrzymuje telefon od Hirako. Chwilę później dostaje paczkę od Mayuriego i Shinjiego, z prośbą o usunięcie zniekształceń pomiędzy Karakurą a Soul Society. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna trzymając narzędzia zmusza resztę Visoredów do pracy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 545, strony 15-16 W pewnym momencie pozostali w Świecie Ludzi Visoredzi się z Yoruichi, by zgromadzić energię powstającą przy zniekształceniach.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 589, strona 9 thumb|right|190px|Visoredzi w zniszczonym Seireitei Po drugiej inwazji Wandenreich ona, Lisa, Love i Hatchi pojawiają się w Seireitei, gdzie spotykają się z Uraharą. Hiyori pyta go, dlaczego włóczy się na zewnątrz, a kapelusznik odpiera, iż ukończył przygotowania. Na pytanie Hiyori o starą kocią panią Kisuke odpowiada, że Yoruichi odleciała Reiōkyū. Jego dawna wicekapitan pyta, czy nie mieli lecieć razem; słysząc, że okoliczności uległy zmianie, zarzuca mu, że nie dba o to, czy Ichigo i pozostali zginą, póki spowolnią wroga. Przerywa jej pojawienie się Yūshirō Shihōin. Urahara mówi mu, że dla dobra Seireitei musiał pozwolić Yoruichi lecieć. Sarugaki przypomina sobie, że denerwuje ją, gdy mówi o „dobru Seireitei”.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 606, strony 5-10 thumb|left|190px|Sarugaki wdziewa szatę Shinigami Kiedy Shinigami gromadzą się w laboratorium, a Urahara przedstawia im plan, wchodzi dźwigająca spory czajniczek Hiyori. Zaraz kłóci się ze zdziwionym Shinjim, po czym wylewa zawartość zbiornika na podest. Urahara wyjaśnia, iż jest to substancja zebrana przy zniekształceniach. Kisuke mówi Visoredom, że w sali medycznej znajdą Shihakushō. Hiyori denerwuje się, lecz Love przerzuca ją sobie przez ramię, ucinając dyskusję. Przypominając, że ich kompani postawili na szali swe życia, zakazuje jej wracać z takim wyrazem twarzy. W mroku sali dawna wicekapitan po latach zakłada kimono Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 614, strony 1-4 & 9 Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki wręcz: Hiyori jest bardzo uzdolniona w dziedzinie walki wręcz. Często używa różnorodnych kopnięć w kombinacji ze swoim Zanpakutō. Jako osoba drażliwa i agresywna, często uderza ludzi w normalnych okolicznościach. Sarugaki posiada również wystarczające umiejętności, aby wyrwać się więźniowi z Siedliska Larw, który wziął ją za zakładniczkę. * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 152 Technika, podczas której Hiyori "skacze" po twarzy przeciwnika. Jest wystarczająco silna, aby wysłać Ichigo na znaczną odległość, rozkruszając przy tym jego maskę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 225, strony 11-12 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; strona 155 Sarugaki uderza oponenta laczkiem z ogromną siłą. Technika została użyta na Shinjim; uderzony nią mężczyzna odlatuje dosyć daleko, niszcząc przy tym barierę Hachigena oraz jedną ze ścian.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215, strona 16 Ekspert szermierki: Umiejętności walki mieczem Hiyori są dosyć spore. Jej poziom pozwolił jej utrzymać tytuł wicekapitana 12. Oddziału przed powstaniem Visoredów. Jej styl walki wydaje się być niezwykle agresywny, wściekły i nieprzewidywalny, podobnie jak ogólna postawa tej postaci. * : technika, podczas której Hiyori unosi swój miecz nad głowę, po czym zadaje prosty cios z nad głowy. Uderzenie jest na tyle silne, by z dziecinną wprost łatwością wbić się w środek maski Hollowa klasy Gilliana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 4 Zwiększona siła: Jako Visored i dawny wicekapitan w jednym z oddziałów Gotei 13 posiada dużą siłę fizyczną. Wielokrotnie pokazane jest to kiedy boleśnie karci lub znęca się nad Ichigo czy Shinjim, kiedy to używa nie tylko siły ale i umiejętności walki wręcz. Zwiększona szybkość: Hiyori jest dosyć szybka; najczęściej dostrzec można to podczas walki. Umiejętność ta razem ze sporą siłą fizyczną sprawiają, że jej ataki mogą być bardzo niebezpieczne. Podczas treningu Ichigo wykazała się umiejętnością używania Shunpo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 126; pokazane tylko w anime Wysoka energia duchowa: Energia duchowa Hiyori utrzymuje się na poziomie wicekapitana. Będąc Visoredem, Reiryoku Sarugaki łączy ze sobą pół energii duchowej Shinigami i pół Hollowa. Jej kolor jest różowy. Kiedy zakłada swoją maskę, jest wstanie skumulować energię, aby wystrzelić ją powodując znaczne obrażenia celu. Zanpakutō right|190px|thumb|Kubukiri Orochi : Miecz Hiyori to standardowa katana. Jej tsuba zdobiona jest serduszkami, jako kontrast do jej mało dziewczęcego charakteru. Kiedy pełniła funkcje wicekapitana 12. Oddziału, nosiła go przy pasie, jednak jako Visored nosi go na plecach. * Shikai: Polecenie uwolnienia miecza to . W tym stanie katana Hiyori staje się dużym tasakiem z ząbkowanymi ostrzami jak w pile.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 375, strony 16-17 :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Brak. Hollowfikacja right|190px|thumb|Maska Hiyori Maska Hollowa: Charakteryzuje się dużym rogiem na środku czoła. Nad oczami (pod rogiem) znajduje się pasek złożony z fioletowych deltoidów. Ma wystającą brodę. Maska przypomina trochę czaszkę. Po jej założeniu oczy zmieniają kolor na czarny, a tęczówki na żółty. Jako jedyna z Visoredów wytrzymała walkę w wewnętrznym świecie, gdyż może utrzymać maskę 69 min i 2 s. : Powiększenie mocy ''': Po założeniu maski, podstawowe moce Shinigami, siła i szybkość Hiyori gwałtownie wzrastają. thumb|190px|right|Cero :*Cero: W czasie walki z grupą Gillianów, Hiyori wykazała się zdolnością do wystrzelenia czerwonego Cero. Kiedy dziewczyna otwiera w masce usta, energia jest kumulowana w postaci kuli, po czym wystrzeliwana jest działająca jak promień wiązka. Jest to dosyć silne Cero, mogące bez trudu za jednym zamachem wyeliminować kilka Menosów. Cenzura thumb|left|190px|Hiyori przecięta w mandze przez Gina frame|right|Hiyori przebita w anime przez Gina W mandze, kiedy Hiyori przypuszcza atak na Aizena, Gin przecina ją swoim mieczem; na skutek ciosu jej ciało rozpada się na dwie części w pasie. W anime, jej szarża również zostaje przerwana przez Ichimaru, jednak tym razem obrażenia zostały bardzo złagodzone; zostaje ona zaledwie nadziana na Shinsō Gina. Cytaty Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Byli Shinigami Kategoria:Byli wicekapitanowie Kategoria:Visoredzi Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki wręcz Kategoria:Eksperci walki mieczem Kategoria:12. Oddział de:Hiyori Sarugaki en:Hiyori Sarugaki es:Hiyori Sarugaki fr:Hiyori Sarugaki ru:Хиори Саругаки